Christmas Accident
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: It's Christmas time for Hotch, Jack, and Emily. While decorating the tree, something happens! Futurefic, H/P


AN: … (Takes a deep breath) I have…nothing to say? Wait… this is for Kavi Leighanna and sierra27's Christmas TV prompt challenge!

Disclaimer: … (Takes a deep breath) I have…nothing. Well this sentence seems oddly familiar!

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Prompt: The Jeffersons - Bobbles, Bangles & Boo Boos

A very pregnant Emily and Jack snuggled up on the couch, watching as Aaron finished stringing lights around the Christmas tree. It had been a little over a year since Hailey's brutal murder, a very long, tough year. In that year Aaron had resumed his position as Unit Chief for the BAU, Em and Aaron had gotten engaged, and Emily became pregnant.

"Are you done yet daddy?" a very impatient 5 year old Jack asked his father. It had taken Aaron almost an hour to set the tree up and put the lights on. Emily smiled and ran her hand over his hair.

"Almost buddy, the tree's not behaving for me" Aaron's voice floated from behind the tree. Emily and Jack both started giggling.

"Daddy's silly isn't he Jack?" Emily asked the little boy, to which he nodded. "Your sister seems to think so too" Emily smiled as the baby girl kicked. Aaron playfully glared around the tree at his fiancée.

"The tree's done. Why don't you two start putting the ornaments on while I go get us some hot chocolate?" Aaron said as he slid out from the back of the lit up tree. Jack raced off the tree to grab an ornament while Emily slowly made her way off the couch.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea babe! We'll be here putting on ornaments. Could you also bring the stepstool closer to the tree for Jack?" Emily said making her way to the numerous boxes of ornaments they had. Aaron nodded and set the stepstool close enough that Jack could move it where he needed it.

Jack had picked up his blue snowman 'Baby's First Christmas' ornament. It had his name and 2005 written on it. Emily picked up the blue 'Our First Christmas' glass ornament with the year 2010 written on it. Emily smiled. This was their box of important, must be on the tree ornaments. Also inside the box were their 'Expecting' ornament, the two FBI ornaments, and the 'Engaged' ornament.

"Here we go! Nice warm hot chocolate for the family!" Aaron said as he walked in. Jack was startled from his position on the stepstool because he had not heard his dad enter the room.

Everything happened in slow motion.

Jack dropped the ornament he was holding. It shattered on impact and he fell off the stepstool. Aaron dropped the mugs of hot liquid and rushed to catch the little boy. Jack fell hands first on top of the broken ornament, lodging some of the shards into the palms of his hands.

"Daddy!" Jack screamed as he cried. Emily rushed to get the first aid kit from the bathroom so the couple could patch up Jack's hands.

"Em, get your coat! We have to go to the ER!" Aaron yelled through the apartment. Emily dropped the first aid kit, grabbed Aaron's suit coat, stuffed her feet into slippers and ran back out to the living room to see what happened.

"Why do we need to go…?" Emily trailed off as soon as she saw Jack's hands. They were completely cut open and had pieces of glass were caught in the cuts. "Oh my poor baby" she cried. Aaron swooped the boy into his arms and followed Emily to the car.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Hotchner!" a nurse called out into the waiting room. They were given a towel to stop the blood while they were waiting, but that was all they could do until their turn. Aaron was still grousing as the small family made their way through the hallways of the hospital to a room. "The doctor will be right with you."

"Thanks" Emily said as she pulled her baby close to her side. Aaron stood at Jack's other side and watched as the little boy drifted to sleep. "I don't think he should be sleeping Aaron" Emily said worriedly.

"Jack, buddy, you need to stay awake for mommy. She's worried about you" Aaron said nudging the boy awake. Jack's little face had a disgruntled look, but he kept his eyes open anyway.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Angell, which one of you is Jack?" the doctor asked as he entered the room. Jack raised his hand a little before he dropped it back to his lap. "Hi Jack, I'm going to look at your hands ok?" Jack shrunk back into Emily's side when the doctor tried to touch him.

"It's alright buddy. He's a good guy" Aaron encouraged. Jack looked up at his father, then his mother, before giving the doctor his hands.

"Thanks Jack. I'll be right back. You're going to have to get some stitches ok? Don't worry though, your mommy and daddy will be right here with you" the doctor reassured. Jack nodded before the doctor excused himself to go get the supplies.

"Daddy?" Jack's little voice asked. Aaron turned his attention to him.

"What's up buddy?"

"Do you have stitches?" he asked. Aaron and Emily sucked in a quick breath.

"Yeah buddy, but mine are healed. Would you like to see mine?" Aaron asked. Jack nodded. Aaron lifted up his t-shirt enough for Jack and Emily to see just one of the marks from Foyet. "See I got hurt right here, but my doctor fixed me up just like yours will do ok?" Jack nodded and gently touched the scar with his fingertips.

"Alright Jack you ready bud?" Dr. Angell asked as soon as he walked in. Jack nodded.

"I want to get my boo-boo fixed please" the little boy said bravely. He was going to be brave, just like his daddy.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Thanks for reading this all of the way through! Please take a few moments to review as well!


End file.
